


OFFStuck

by LucarinZer0



Category: Homestuck, OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen, I might add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucarinZer0/pseuds/LucarinZer0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter, and his friends play a game of SBURB, where crazy things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OFFStuck

**OFFStuck**

 

A young purifier stands in his room, it just so happens that today is this young man's birthday. At least it would be if it weren't for the fact that puppets aren't given birth, they just kinda happen.

What is this guy's name?

**THE BATTER**

You don't get to choose his name, but you still wanted this, okay, you got it right.

Anyway you are not THIS GUY, but a PUPPETEER, tasked with guiding THE BATTER to his goal of beginning and completing a GAME.

For now, though, you are a bit more important, as you will control all of the puppets in this story, unless they are uncontrolled, then they can do anything they wish.

But back to THE BATTER.

This guy's name is THE BATTER. As was mentioned a bit ago, today is the 13TH ANNIVERSARY of his CREATION. This boy has an interest in BASEBALL, which has gotten him very far in life, school, and other such things. He's interested in GENERAL PARANORMAL LORE, but has become somewhat of a RELIGIOUS FREAK, but not for a TRADITIONAL RELIGION, but one dedicated to PURIFICATION OF ALL OF THE ZONES and ERADICATION OF ALL SPECTRES, whatever the hell that means. He's never actually seen a SPECTRE, but he knows that they exist solely due to the fact that you, an incorporeal, phantasmagorical being, is the one controlling him.

What will you command the Batter to do?

**Examine Room**

The Batter's room is relatively EMPTY, the walls are white, the entire room is white, in fact.

In the southern corner of his room, is a COMPUTER, one rarely used for anything, besides doing some online READING, that and keeping up with some FRIENDS, if they can even be called that.

Messy, colorless BED, nothing really to note about it. A DRESSER, filled with his usual clothes: monochromatic baseball outfits. A plastic tub filled with many weapons, of the same calibur. CLUBS made of wood, and wrapped with cloth for a handle, or in laymen's terms: baseball bats, wooden baseball bats.

The only notable thing about your room, beyond the bats, happens to be your poster of BASEBALL LEGEND, BABE RUTH, the first man to hit a home run.

Anyway, it looks like someone is trying to message you on PESTERCHUM.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to work on this without input at first, but if it picks up enough steam, then I might take user-submitted commands.


End file.
